firefandomcom-20200223-history
Niagara Falls Fire Department (Ontario)
Department Profile The Niagara Falls Fire Department is a composite department with 130 full-time firefighters responding in the urban area and 78 volunteers responding in the rural area. Stations 1, 2, and 3 are full time and the remaining stations are volunteer. The department is comprised of the following: *Nine (9) pumpers (including reserves) *Two (2) aerials *Six (6) rescues (including reserves) *Two (2) tankers Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1 (Headquarters)' - 5815 Morrison Street Built 1969 - 2 story addition added 2006 :[https://fire.fandom.com/wiki/File:Niagara_Falls_Pumper_1.jpg Pumper 1] - 2017 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Dependable (1500/500) (SN#48179) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7833282936/ Aerial 1] - 2009 Sutphen SPH-100 (1500/265/20F/100' mid-mount platform) (SN#HS-4455) :[https://fire.fandom.com/wiki/File:Niagara_Falls_Rescue_1.jpg Rescue 1] - 2017 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rescue 1 walk-around :Car 4 (Platoon Chief) - 2015 Ford Expedition :[https://fire.fandom.com/wiki/File:Niagara_Falls_Reserve_Pumper_1.jpg Reserve Pumper 1] - 2016 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1050/800) (SN#216040-01) (Ex-demo unit) 'Fire Station 2' - 7036 McLeod Road Built 1975 :[https://fire.fandom.com/wiki/File:Niagara_Falls_Aerial_2.jpg Aerial 2] - 2014 E-One Typhoon (1500/400/78' HP rear-mount) (SO#138979) (Ex-stock unit) :[https://fire.fandom.com/wiki/File:Niagara_Falls_Rescue_2.jpg Rescue 2] (Haz-Mat) - 2008 KME Predator XLFD walk-around (440/220/30A) (GSO#7138) (Ex-Rescue 1) :[https://fire.fandom.com/wiki/File:Niagara_Falls_Reserve_Pumper_2.jpg Reserve Pumper 2] - 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1050/500/20F) (SN#17600) (SN#SE 1982) (Ex-Reserve Pumper 1, ex-Pumper 6) 'Fire Station 3' - 3401 Dorchester Road Built 1965 :Pumper 3 - 2019 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Dependable (1500/500) :[https://fire.fandom.com/wiki/File:Niagara_Falls_Reserve_Pumper_3.jpg Reserve Pumper 3] - 2008 KME Predator XLFD (1500/610/30F) (GSO#7136) (Ex-Pumper 1) :[https://fire.fandom.com/wiki/File:Niagara_Falls_Rescue_3.jpg Reserve Rescue 3] (Rehab) - 1999 International 4900 / Superior (SN#SE 2080) (Ex-Rescue 2) 'Fire Station 4' - 8698 Banting Avenue, Chippawa Built 1960 :[https://fire.fandom.com/wiki/File:Niagara_Falls_Pumper_4.jpg Pumper 4] - 2013 International WorkStar / Spartan ERV (1250/835) (SO#213008-01) (Ex-stock unit) :Engine 4 - 2002 Ford F-750 / Dependable (1050/500/40F) (Ex-Pumper 4) :Rescue 4 - 2009 GMC C5500 / Asphodel :Marine Unit 1 - 1994 Hornet - 16' Rescue Boat :Marine Unit 2 - 1994 Hornet - 16' Rescue Boat :Parade - 1938 Ford LaFrance Pumper 'Fire Station 5' - 11208 Sodom Road, Willoughby Fire Station 5 is owned by the Willoughby Firefighters, space for the apparatus is rented to the City of Niagara Falls :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/12873066@N03/5790385696/ Pumper 5] - 2003 International 4400 / Superior (1050/790/20F) (SN#SE 2960) :Tanker 5 - 1999 International 4900 / Superior (port./2500) (SN#SE 1981) :[https://fire.fandom.com/wiki/File:Niagara_Falls_Rescue_5.jpg Rescue 5] - 2016 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable walk-n :Parade - 1969 Ford E-100 van :Parade - 1952 GMC 9700 / Marsh pumper 'Fire Station 6' - 8037 Schisler Road, Crowland Built 2007 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/19812611953/ Pumper 6] - 2012 Freightliner M2 106 / Crimson (1250/835) (SO#211093-01) :Tanker 6 - 2001 International 4900 / Superior (1050/2200) (SN#SE 2419) :Rescue 6 - 2007 GMC C5500 / Asphodel (Ex-Rescue 5) Assignment Unknown :2008 KME Predator XLFD rear-mount pumper (1500/610/30F) (GSO#7137) (Ex-Pumper 3) Retired Apparatus :2000 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal quint (1500/350/20A/30B/55' rear-mount) (SN#004001) (Ex-Pumper 2) :1993 Volvo FE42 / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1395) Last rig in the red and yellow paint scheme :1994 GMC Vandura 3500HD / Cascade light rescue (Ex-Panel 4) :1994 GMC Vandura 3500HD / Cascade light rescue (Ex-Panel 5) :1994 GMC Vandura 3500HD / Cascade light rescue (Ex-Panel 6) now a service truck for LaFarge Hamilton ON :1992 Pierce Lance / Superior (1250/500) (SN#SE 1254) (Ex-Reserve Pumper 2) :1989 Sutphen (1250/400/75' mid-mount) (SN#HS-2366) (Ex-Aerial 4) (Ex-Youngwood Volunteer Fire Department) :1989 Spartan Monarch / Thibault platform (1250/200/100' rear-mount) (SN#T89-111) :1989 International S1900 / Wilcox Bodies heavy rescue :1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 697) :1982 Dodge Ram 250 rescue van :1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT1119) :1978 International LoadStar 1600 / BK&B heavy rescue :1977 Hendrickson / King pumper (1050/200/75' TeleSqurt) :1976 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Sold to Lincoln Fire Rescue Service (Ontario)) :1976 Ford C / Thibault pumper (840/600) :1974 GMC C6500 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (Sold to Field Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :1972 GMC C6500 / Nordic pumper/tanker (625/1500) (Sold to Robinson Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :1972 GMC C6500 / Nordic pumper/tanker (625/1500) :1971 GMC C6500 / Nordic pumper (625/500) :1971 International / King pumper (840/500) :1970 LaFrance 900 Series aerial (-/-/100') :1969 International CO8190 / King-Seagrave pumper (840/500) (SN#68051) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Armand) :1968 Lafrance 9-100-AMO aerial (-/-/100') :1968 International / King pumper (840/500) :1961 Lafrance 900 Series pumper (840/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Paul-de-l'Île-aux-Noix.) :1961 Ford C / King pumper (350/?) :1961 Ford / King pumper (625/500) :1961 Ford / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1958 International R1856 / King pumper (625/500) :1958 International / King pumper (Sold to Hagerman Township Fire Department (Ontario).) :1953 International / Lafrance city service ladder truck :1950 LaFrance 775-PGO pumper (Sold to Carnarvon Township Fire Department) :1950 GMC 6500 / Marsh pumper Future Plans Construction contracts for a new Station 7 at 8530 Lundys Lane (near Kalar Road) were awarded in October 2019. The new building will include the department's emergency operation centre. Completion is tentatively planned for May 2021. Notes External Links *Niagara Falls Fire Department *Niagara Falls Professional Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 528) Station Map Category:Niagara Region Category:Ontario departments operating Asphodel apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating KME apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Smeal apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Departments operating Rescue 1 apparatus Category:Former operators of Marsh apparatus